1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tool means for use with water faucets and more specifically to such tool means for use in removing the nuts mounted on the water inlet pipes of a water faucet beneath a water basin that hold the water faucet to the water basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various tool means have been developed for use in removing the nuts mounted on the water inlet pipes of a water faucet beneath a water basin that hold the water faucet to the water basin. The problems encountered in trying to remove such nuts occur for a number of reasons such as the location of the nuts (beneath and behind the water basin), the thinness of the nuts, and the fact that the nuts are usually corroded by the time they are to be removed. The tool most frequently used to remove such nuts consists of an elongated handle member having a transverse nut engaging portion at one end thereof. The nut engaging portion consists of a hinged clamp member which serves to wedge the nut to be removed between a portion of the elongated handle member and itself so that when the elongated handle member is turned the nut will be caused to likewise turn. This tool has not proved entirely satisfactory since to remove one of the nuts mounted on the water inlet pipes of a water faucet beneath a water basin with this tool, the user must lie on his back and try to balance a light in a manner so as to shine on the nut to be removed while using both hands to manipulate the tool so as to prevent the clamp member from slipping off the nut.